SPWA: San Paro Wrestling Alliance
by Good Ol' Gear
Summary: From the creators of FWE, and with a little support of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse group, we bring to you... SPWA! Watch as characters from all media embark on the journey for championship gold! Rated T for swearing and violence.


**San Paro Wrestling Alliance Roster – February 2014  
**

* * *

**Arlon Benjamin (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures: **G-Flow (Inverted Front Powerslam), Spinebuster, Facebreaker Knee Smash

**Finishers: **Gresty 4 Life (Double Underhook Facebuster), Bicycle Kick, Downtown Driver (Double Underhook Gourdbuster onto his knees)

**Theme: **"Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Michael Simeone (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Signatures: **Winds of Change (Spinning Side Slam), Shades of Blood (Short-Arm Elbow Smash), Blood Rain (Leg Hook Reverse STO)

**Finishers: **Scorched Land (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam), Bloodrose's Bloom (Diving Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam - Sometimes from the Top Rope), Waterfront Massacre (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker)

**Theme: **"King of My World" by Saliva

**Tyron Sennet (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Spinning Spinebuster, Waterfront Lariat (Discus Lariat), Sennet Rib Breaker (Knee Lift to the opponent's ribs)

**Finishers:** Sangriento Kick (Discus Big Boot), Dragon Screw Neck Whip, Anaconda Vise

**Theme: **"Broken Bones" by Nonpoint

**Seung Bloodrose (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Missile Dropkick, Spinning Heel Kick, Jumping Roundhouse Kick

**Finishers:** Bloody Cutter (Springboard Cutter), Walls of Korea (Elevated Boston Crab), Breakdown (Full Nelson Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Break The Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff

**Byron Bloodrose (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Pendulum Splash, Deadlift Saito Suplex, Sit-Out Powerbomb

**Finishers:** Codebreaker (Double Knee Facebreaker), Headlock Driver

**Theme: **"The Pure and the Tainted" by Blue Stahli

**Jeung Bloodrose (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Exploder Suplex, Sleeper Hold

**Finishers:** Bloodrose Special (Double Underhook Suplex into an Armbar), Double Underhook DDT, Jeung Cutter (Yokosuka Cutter)

**Theme: **"Switchback" by Celldweller

**Harmon Benjamin (APB: Reloaded)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Diving Elbow Drop, Diving Headbutt, G-Flow (Inverted Front Powerslam)

**Finishers:** G-Killa (Double Underhook Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack dropped into a DDT), Gresty Prince's Throne (Electric Chair Bomb), Benjamin Cutter (Vertical Suplex Cutter)

**Theme:** "Click Click Boom" by Saliva

**Apulia (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** The Deal (Sit-Out Double Underhook Powerbomb), Money Laundry (Spin-out Fireman's Carry Cutter), Roundhouse Kick

**Finishers:** Five-Star Italian Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash), Apulian Impaler (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster), Table of The Apulias (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter)

**Theme: **"I'm Alive" by Disturbed

**Athens (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Top-Rope Moonsault, Greek-plex (Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex), Athens-plex (Bridging Dragon Suplex), Greek Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver)

**Finishers:** Olympic Slam, Ankle Lock, Crossface Chickenwing

**Theme: **"Overdrive" by Jim Johnston

**Cyprus (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Nicosian Backbreaker (Cutthroath Double Knee Backbreaker), Scissor Kick, Jumping Neckbreaker - Sometimes from the Top Rope

**Finishers:** Peace of Mind (Running Pushing Curbstomp), Punt Kick, Figure-Four Leg Lock

**Theme: **"Stronger" by Emphatic

**Andalusia (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Cordoba Drop (Backbreaker Rack lifted and spun into a Samoan Drop - Sometimes from the Top Rope), Double Underhook DDT, Wheelbarrow Facebuster

**Finishers:** Al Andalu Driver (Pumphandle Piledriver), Granada Bomb (Belly-to-Back Suplex flipped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb), Rolling Cross Armbreaker

**Theme: **"Latin Thugs" by Cypress Hill

**Murcia (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Murcian Splash (Corkscrew Splash), Murcia Bomb (Powerbomb lifted and dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker), Santa Cruz Cutter (Crucifix Cutter)

**Finishers:** No Murcia (Crossface), Cartagena Bomb (Corkscrew Senton Bomb), Lorca Elbow Drop (Shooting Star Elbow Drop)

**Theme: **"Latin Thugs" by Cypress Hill

**Trebizond (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures: **Corkscrew Neckbreaker, Black and White (Half Nelson Bulldog), Trebizond Leg Sweep (Russian Leg Sweep)

**Finishers:** Pontic Driver (Package Piledriver), Black Sea Lock (Double Underhook with Body Scissors), Black Sea Cutter (Single Underhook Powerbomb lifted and dropped into a Cutter)

**Theme: **"Catch Your Breath" by CFO$

**Lucca (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Luccasault (Springboard Moonsault), Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, Most Serene DDT (Double Underhook DDT)

**Finishers:** The Name Is Lucca (Spinning Sit-Out Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster), Tuscan Driver (Cross-Legged Reverse Piledriver), Walls of Lucca (Boston Crab whilst kneeling on an opponent's neck)

**Theme: **"Man with a Plan" by Chris Goulstone

**Chains (Payday)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Shotgun Impact (Short-arm Elbow Smash), Gunned Down (Kneeling Side Slam), Split-Legged Moonsault

**Finishers:** Overkill (Vertical Suplex Piledriver), Scissor Kick, Off The Chains (Jumping Reverse STO)

**Theme:** "You Can Run" by Jim Johnston

**Wolf (Payday)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Spinning Side Slam, Stockholm's Syndrome (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Knee Lift), Swedish Cutter (Inverted Crucifix Cutter)

**Finishers:** Payday Mk. 3 (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam), WolfRoot (Impaler DDT), BruteForce (Koji Clutch)

**Theme:** "Frankenstein" by Edgar Winter Group

**Jacket (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signatures:** Deadline (Running Lariat), Crackdown (Full Nelson Slam lifted and dropped into a Backbreaker), Full House (Double Underhook Powerbomb)

**Finishers:** Wrong Number (Suplex Double Knee Backbreaker), Decadence (Double Underhook Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Warrior" by Disturbed

**Biker (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Signatures:** Over-The-Top-Rope Suicide Dive, T-Bone Takedown (Exploder Suplex lifted and dropped into a Modified Scoop Powerslam), Miami Special (Exploder Suplex), Miami Special II (Chokelift Side Slam)

**Finishers:** Last Ride (Falling Powerbomb), Death Ahead (Running Lariat; tends to turn people inside out), Resolution Driver (Package Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit

**Tony (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Signatures:** Mudhole Stomp, Lou Thesz Press, Thrust Spinebuster

**Finishers:** Killing Punch (Right-Handed Knockout Hook), Knee Trembler (Running Knee Lift), Bicycle Kick

**Theme: **"Whatever V2" by Our Lady Peace

**Ash (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Signatures:** Headshot (Superkick to a kneeled or seated opponent), Corkscrew Splash, Enzuigiri Kick

**Finishers:** Swan Splash (Phoenix Splash), Swan Song (Fall Forward Side Slam), Scissors Kick

**Theme:** "Do I" by Emphatic

**Mark (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Signatures:** Belly-to-Belly Suplex, Pop-up Uppercut

**Finishers:** MP5 Bomb (Chokebomb), Spear, Mark of the Bear (Full Nelson Slam)

**Theme:** "Undefeated" by Rev Theory

**Jake (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Cannonball, Running Senton, Belly-to-Belly Suplex, Running Lariat

**Finishers:** Hard News (Pop-up Powerbomb), Old Dixie Slam (Pumphandle Slam), Cobra Clutch Slam

**Theme: **"Patriot" by Jim Johnston

**Metal Man (Mega Man 2)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Dawnlight Drive (Corkscrew Neckbreaker), Discus Elbow Smash, Jumping Neckbreaker

**Finishers:** Metal Blade DDT (Jumping DDT), Sparks Fly (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)

**Theme: **"Blinded in Chains" by Avenged Sevenfold

**Gemini Man (Mega Man 3)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Gemini Armbreaker (Double Knee Armbreaker), Backflip Kick, Spinning Heel Kick

**Finishers:** Unprettier (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster), Gemini Laser (Jumping Roundhouse Kick), No Pain No Gain (Rolling Cross Armbreaker)

**Theme: **"I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf

**Magic Man (Megaman &amp; Bass)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Twist of Fate (Cutter), Jack of All Trades (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker), Knee Lift, Backstabber, Stacked Deck DDT (Double Arm DDT), Hat Trick (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex), Four of Clubs (Falling Reverse DDT)

**Finishers:** Magic Card (Modified Full Nelson Facebuster), Roll of The Dice (Lifting Rolling Cutter), Royal Flush (Sharpshooter)

**Theme: **"Afterlife (Instrumental)" by Avenged Sevenfold

**Squid Adler (Mega Man X5)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Tri-Thunder (German Suplex/Dragon Suplex/Tiger Suplex Combo), Adler Bomb (Spin-out Powerbomb), Enzuigiri Kick

**Finishers:** E-Blade (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick), Kraken Driver (Cut-Throath Argentine Piledriver), Storm Neckbreaker (Full Nelson Slam lifted and dropped into an Elevated Neckbreaker)

**Theme: **"Kick It" by Manafist

**Aries (Rockman Strategy)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signatures:** Aries Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb), Vulcan Driver (Reverse Piledriver), Spine Line (Armlock Cloverleaf)

**Finishers:** Flaming Mace (Single Leg Running High Knee), Spear

**Theme: **"His World" by Zebrahead

**Vanoss (YouTube)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Max Vector (Sit-Out Facebuster), Keep 'Er Going (Suicide Dive), Discus Elbow Smash

**Finishers:** V-Factor (Double Knee Backbreaker), Night Owl Crossface (Crossface), Canadian Destroyer (Flip Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Here Comes the Boom" by P.O.D

**H20 Delirious (YouTube)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Out Of My Mind (Corkscrew Flying Forearm Smash), UFO (Springboard Spinning Heel Kick), Double Foot Stomp

**Finishers:** Sanity Slippage (Dragon Sleeper Hold), Real Delirium (Arm-clutch Fisherman Driver), Corkscrew Moonsault

**Theme: **"Outta My Mind" by Deliri0us

**Gavin Free (Achievement Hunters)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Diving Neckbreaker, Springboard Roundhouse Kick, Wheelbarrow Bulldog, Oxfordshire Dive (Over-The-Top-Rope Suicide Dive), Split-Legged Moonsault

**Finishers:** Slow-Mo Driver (Gory Special lifted and dropped into a Piledriver), Air Gavin (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press), Scissors Kick

**Theme: **"Make Some Noise" by Chris Warren

**Pyro (Team Fortress 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Firecracker DDT (Running DDT), Discus Lariat, Two-Handed Bulldog

**Finishers:** Pyrophobia (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker), Ashes to Ashes (Running Big Boot), Chokeslam

**Theme: **"I Strike to Burn" by Traumatosis

**Heavy (Team Fortress 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Running Lariat, Battering Ram, Soviet-plex (Dragon Suplex)

**Finishers:** Spear, Soviet Bomb (Elevated Powerbomb), Russian Winter (Bearhug)

**Theme: **"Roar of The Lion" by CFO$

**Big Smoke (GTA: San Andreas)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signatures:** Big Boot, Running Corner Splash, Belly-to-Back Suplex

**Finishers:** Grove Street Driver (Inverted Death Valley Driver), Drive-by Shooting (Jumping Complete Shot), Smoke on the Water (Falling Powerslam)

**Theme:** "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia

**Lance Vance (GTA: Vice City)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Facebreaker Knee Smash, Double Underhook DDT, Inverted DDT

**Finishers:** Vance-ance (Kneeling Side Slam), Backstabber (Double Knee Backbreaker), Vance Driver (Headlock Driver)

**Theme: **"Bad Man" by Jim Johnston

**Johnny Klebitz (GTA IV)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Running Lariat, Battering Ram, Running Big Boot

**Finishers:** Stunner, Ride to Hell (Crucifix Powerbomb), Chokeslam

**Theme: **"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston

**Franklin Clinton (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Out of The Forum (Running Sit-Out Powerslam), Frankensteiner, Jumping Neckbreaker

**Finishers: **LS-SA (Flip Piledriver), Shooting Star Press, Buffalo Bomb (Gutwrench Sit-Out Powerbomb)

**Theme:** "Get Ready to Fly" by Grits

**Michael DeSanta (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Figure Four Leg Lock, DeSanta Leg Sweep (Russian Leg Sweep), Vinewood Special (Dragon Suplex into an Armbar)

**Finishers:** Punt Kick, DeSanta Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver), Instant Classic (Rolling Lifting Cutter)

**Theme: **"Four Horsemen" by JaydeGarrow

**Trevor Philips (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Signatures: **Lou Thesz Press, Spinebuster, Bionic Elbow

**Finishers: **Clothesline of Trevor (Clothesline from Hell), The Superweapon (Headlock Driver), TPI Driver (Cradle Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Strength of The Mind" by Killswitch Engage

**Lamar Davis (GTA V)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Elevated Cradle Neckbreaker, Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam, Suplex from San Andreas (Vertical Suplex Stunner)

**Finishers:** Lamar Down (Jumping Reverse STO), Welcome to the Family (Corkscrew Flying Forearm Smash), Los Santos Scissor Kick (Corkscrew Scissor Kick)

**Theme: **"Ante Up V2" by Robbin Hoodz Theory

**Seraffo (Assassin's Creed)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Farewell From Venice (Double Underhook Backbreaker), Solar Eclipse (Arm-Trap Sit-Out Side Slam), Fiat Lux (Arm-Trap Snap Swinging Neckbreaker), Operi Cipem (Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a Reverse DDT)

**Finishers:** Under The Knife (Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker), End Game (Elevated Whiplash), Mercury Injection (Arm-Triangle Choke)

**Theme: **"Locking Up The Sun" by Poets of the Fall

**Clarence "Razor" Callahan (Need For Speed: Most Wanted)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures: **Slingshot Suplex, Diving Headbutt, Suicide Dive

**Finishers: **High-Angle Senton Bomb, Arm Trap Crossface, 630 Degree Senton

**Theme: **"Shapeshifter" by Celldweller

**"Herr" Frederick Von Twirlenkiller (MadWorld)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Windbrecher Suplex (German Suplex - Up to 20 in a row), East and West DDT (Double Arm DDT), European Uppercut

**Finishers:** Callahan (Spin-Out Fireman's Carry Slam), Schlachtof (Running Big Boot), Eye Of The Hurricane (Spinning Backbreaker Rack transitioned into a Spinning Spinebuster, sometimes while no-handed)

**Theme: **"Hurricane" by Kyuss

**The Black Baron (MadWorld)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Black Hole Slam (Spinning Inverted Samoan Drop - Sometimes from the second or top rope), Exploder Suplex, Running STO

**Finishers: **DeathWatch (Vertical Suplex Side Slam), Pimphandle Slam (Pumphandle Slam), Blacker Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Look Pimpin'" by Sick YG

**Captain Flynt (Borderlands 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Double Underhook DDT, Running Big Boot, Running Lariat

**Finishers:** Burn, Baby, Burn (STF), Soaring Dragon (Sit-out Powerbomb), Ripper Death Drop (Scoop Lift Inverted DDT)

**Theme: **"Hail to The King" by Avenged Sevenfold

**Assassin Wot (Borderlands 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Ricochet (Belly-to-Back Suplex lifted and dropped into an Elbow Drop); Ricochet Mk. 2 (Springboard Roundhouse Kick), E-Commerce (Double Knee Backbreaker)

**Finishers:** Blue Screen Experience (Double Underhook with Body Scissors), VR Driver (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver/Here It Is Driver), Overload (Double Underhook Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Can't Trust Anyone" by Oh No Not Stereo

**Assassin Oney (Borderlands 2)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Nomad Elbow (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop), Nomad Bomb (Falling Powerbomb), Running Lariat (Note: tends to turn anyone under the 250 pound mark inside out), The Twister (Spin-Out Fireman's Carry Powerbomb), GORE! GORE! GORE!

**Finishers:** Oney Clutch (Camel Clutch, preceeded by a series of violent stomps on the opponent's back), Execution (Jumping Side Kick), Hellevator To Elpis (Running Vertical Suplex Side Slam), Sky-High Chokeslam (His _most desperate_ attack. He _almost _never uses it, but when he does, that's it. The game ender. The match is over. This move is to Oney what the Burning Hammer was to Kenta Kobashi.)

**Theme: **"Sleeping Giant" by 12 Fold

**Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson (Game Grumps)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures: **D-Club Initiation (Boston Crab whilst kneeling on the opponent's neck), Chiz Pizza (Sitout Fireman's Carry Facebuster, sometimes from the second rope), Real Talk (Inverted Indian Deathlock), Standing STF, Egorapture (Superkick to the back of the opponent's head)

**Finishers: **Grumpy Special (Cross-Legged Triangle Choke, sometimes while kicking the opponent's head), Tenouttaten (Jumping Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver)

**Theme: **"I Play You Lose" by The Gruesomes ft. Tazz

**JonTron (JonTron)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures: **Normal Boot (Running Big Boot), Ech Drop (Pop-Up Samoan Drop) Takashi's Suplex (Overhead Release Belly-to-Back Suplex)

**Finishers:** StarCade Driver (Argentine Piledriver, sometimes from the second or top rope), Claws of Heugh (Arm Trap Crossface), Titenic Bomb (Elevated Powerbomb)

**Theme:** "How Do You Like Me Now" by Jim Johnston

**HABIT (Slender Man Mythos)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures: **Sixth Trial (Brainbuster), Fifth Trial (Delayed Hangman's Neckbreaker), Fourth Trial (Body Draped Rolling Neckbreaker), Third Trial (STO), Second Trial (Crucifix Driver), First Trial (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)

**Finishers: **Seventh Trial (Pendulum Elbow To The Throat), inHABITed (Running Tornado DDT)

**Theme:** "Who Would Win A Rabbit?" by Animal Collective

**Grand Khotep Scarb (Megabyte Punch)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures: **Chokeslam, Duststorm (Spinning Side Slam), Diving Elbow Drop, Grand Crunch (Bear Hug), Chainlink Backbreaker (Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker), Megabyte DDT (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack DDT)

**Finishers: **Khotep Driver (Elevated Double Underhook Facebuster), Wastelander (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick), Fallout (Pumphandle Slam)

**Theme: **"The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

**Grand Khotep Muer (Megabyte Punch)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures: **Over-The-Top-Rope Suicide Dive, Running DDT, Flying Guillotine (Diving Leg Drop), Double Underhook Suplex

**Finishers: **Khotep Lock (Figure-Four Leglock), Virus Driver (Tombstone Piledriver), Muer Overload (Double Underhook Facebuster)

**Theme: **"Just Try and Stop Me Now" by Traumatosis

**Fade (ModNation Racers)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Roundhouse Kick, Duststorm (Spinning Side Slam), Fade Bomb (Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb)

**Finishers:** Modified Gogoplata, Iron Claw (One-handed Clawhold), Fade to Black (Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam)

**Theme: **"Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno

**B.D Joe (Crazi Taxi)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signatures:** Running Corkscrew Forearm Smash, Jumping Neckbreaker, Springboard Enzuigiri Kick

**Finishers:** Crazy Driver (Double Underhook Flip Piledriver), End of The Ride (Suplex Double Knee Backbreaker), B.D Finale (Full Nelson Facebuster)

**Theme:** "A Million Miles Away" by The Offspring

**Echo (Spiral Knights)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signatures:** Double Underhook DDT, Spiralsault (Springboard Moonsault), Tornado DDT

**Finishers:** Echo in The Dark (Backflip Kick), Blackout (Superkick to the back of the head), Dragon Sleeper Hold

**Theme:** "22 Faces" by Periphery

**Archilus (Spiral Knights)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signatures:** Double Underhook DDT, Spiralsault (Springboard Moonsault), Tornado DDT

**Finishers:** Divine Driver (Inverted Death Valley Driver), Elemental Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb), Holy Backbreaker (Side Slam Backbreaker)

**Theme:** "The Scourge" by Periphery

**Ronald "Ronnie" McCrea (Need For Speed: Most Wanted)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Signatures:** KamehameHadouken (Double Palm Thrust to the opponent's chest), Ronnie-plex (Flipping Release Dragon Suplex), DB Kick (Spinning Heel Kick)

**Finishers:** McCrea Driver (Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Piledriver), Five Grand Frog Splash (Five Star Frog Splash), Superkick

**Theme:** "One Good Reason (Instrumental)" by Celldweller

**Victor "Vic" Vasquez (Need For Speed: Most Wanted)**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Signatures:** Vasquezteiner (Reverse Frankensteiner), Pursuit Breaker (Dragon Suplex into an Armbar), Jumping Roundhouse Kick

**Finishers:** Firebomb (Modified Death Valley Bomb), Five Grand Frog Splash (Five Star Frog Splash), Camden Cutter/C2 (Jumping Cutter)

**Theme:** "Decadence (Instrumental" by Disturbed

**Cactus Man (SecurityRay's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Bridging Dragon Suplex, Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive, Surfboard, Shoot Kick, Hurricanrana, Full House (Backflip followed by Wrist-Lock Seated Side Slam),Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)

**Finishers: **Bush Cutter (Scissor Kick), Thyphoon of Thorns (Moonsault Side Slam), Wild Star Press (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press, Spear

**Theme: **"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge

**Dan Hanson (DXP's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signatures:** Running Lou Thesz Press

**Finishers:** Hanson Hammer (Death Valley Driver), Hanson Axe (Belly to Back Piledriver)

**Theme:** "Big Balls" by AC/DC

**Mike Allington (DXP's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures: **Plancha, Vertical Suplex

**Finishers:** Greetings from Calgary (Flying Clothesline), Attitude Attack (Death Valley Driver)

**Theme:** "Hart Attack" by Adam Massacre

**Joseph "Jo" Nason (Supah-Toon's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker that he uses on the lower part of the spine of the upper part, Samoan Drop, Muscle Buster, Diving Knee Drop to the heart, Heart Punch, Big Boot

**Finishers:** The Manifesto (Superman Punch), The Art of War (Sit-Out Scoop Slam Driver), The Preemptive Strike (HARD Lariat; flips people inside out)

**Theme: **"Battle of the Hun's" by Franz Liszt

**Jack Justice (KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Running Clothesline, Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker, Running DDT

**Finishers:** Righteous Justice (Flip Piledriver), Superkick

**Theme: **"Tattoo" by Mercy Drive

**Toby Shields (KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Running STO, Running Lariat, Facebreaker Knee Smash

**Finishers:** Shield Breaker (Belly-to-Back Piledriver)

**Theme:** "Up All Night" by Hinder

**Mark Sixx (KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Full Nelson, Spear

**Finishers: **Backcracker (Double Knee Backbreaker)

**Theme:** "Burning Down The House" by The Used

* * *

**Female Roster**

**Angie (Need For Speed: Carbon)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Spinebuster, Palmont Slam (Alabama Slam), Fireman's Carry DDT

**Finishers:** Spear, 21st Street Raid (Kneeling Side Slam), Kempton Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell)

**Theme:** "See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive

**Estonia (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signatures:** Frankensteiner, Tornado DDT, Corkscrew Forearm Smash

**Finishers:** Baltic Splash (Frog Splash), Tallinn Kick (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick), Sleeper Hold

**Theme:** "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**France (Polandball)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Half Nelson Bulldog, Over The Alps Moonsault (Corkscrew Moonsault), Spinning Heel Kick

**Finishers:** Parisian Bomb (Belly-to-Back Suplex flipped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb), French Guillotine (Jumping Cutter), French Guillotine II (Scissors Kick)

**Theme:** "Came to Play-quoi" by Eric Minnesota

**Jez (ModNation Racers)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Drift Queen Suplex (Swinging Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex), Jumping Neckbreaker

**Finisher: **Checkmate (Impaler DDT), Jezbomb (Single Underhook Sit-Out Powerbomb), Superkick

**Theme: **"Stars in The Night" by CFO$

**Shadow (ModNation Racers)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signatures **Twist Of Fate (Front Facelock dropped into a Cutter), Corkscrew Plancha, Whisper in The Night (Turnbuckle Climb into a Rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent)

**Finishers: **Guillotine Drop (Leg Drop Bulldog), Reverse of Fate (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam)

**Theme: **"A Stranger I Remain" by Jamie Christopherson

**Suzy Hanson (Game Grumps)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signature:** Contact Sheet (Diving Crossbody), Bad Makeover (Discus Forearm Smash), Hurricanrana, 818 (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope), Tiger Suplex, Double-Page Spread (Lethal Combination)

**Finisher:** Kitty Kat Gamengiri (Running Gamengiri), Table Flip (Flipping Bridging Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex)

**Theme: **"I Play You Lose" by The Gruesomes ft. Tazz

**Isabel "Izzy" Diaz (Need For Speed: Most Wanted)**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Signatures:** Corkscrew Neckbreaker, Split-Legged Moonsault, Two-Handed Bulldog

**Finishers:** Mazda Driver (Death Valley Driver), RX-8 Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock), Nitro Kick (Superkick)

**Theme:** "I Am Rock" by Heltah Skeltah

**Corey (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signatures:** Spinning Heel Kick, Backflip Kick, Missile Dropkick

**Finishers:** Running Pushing Curbstomp, Miami Driver (Double Underhook Flip Piledriver), Victory Roll (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam - Sometimes from the top rope)

**Theme:** "Step To The Floor" by Illegal Substance

**Alex (Hotline Miami)**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Signatures:** Chainsaw Leg Drop (Guillotine Leg Drop), Running Lariat, Exploder Suplex

**Finishers:** Swan Driver (Pumphandle Half Nelson Piledriver), Swan Song (Fall Forward Side Slam), Scissors Kick

**Theme:** "I Am The Ripper" by Chinchilla

**Clover (PAYDAY 2)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Signatures: **Irish Suplex (Fisherman Suplex), Running Elbow Smash, Snap Reverse DDT

**Finishers:** Diamond DDT (Impaler DDT), Irish Cloverleaf (Cloverleaf whilst kneeling on the opponent's back), Shamrock Driver (Argentine Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Broken Dreams" by Drake Hunt

**Yumi Sonida (DarkDragon90's Original Character)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Signature: **Diving Bulldog, Sonoda Press (Shooting Star Press), Sonoda Lock (Rear Naked Choke)

**Finisher: **Sonoda Driver (Snapmare Driver), Sonoda Crash (Styles Crash)

**Theme: **"Valley of Eternity" by Marty Friedman

* * *

**Tag Teams and Stables**

**The BloodRoses  
**

**Members:** Michael Simeone, Tyron Sennet, Seung Bloodrose, Jeung Bloodrose, Byron Bloodrose

**Tag Team Finisher: **Super Sangriento Kick (Sangriento Kick (Tyron)/Spinning Leg Sweep (Anyone) Combo), End of Days (Powerbomb/Shiranui Combo), Gory Cutter (Gory Bomb/Cutter Combo), San Paro Curbstomp (Pendulum Backbreaker into a Backbreaker Hold/Double Foot Stomp Combo), Total Elimination (Spinning Leg Sweep/Spinning Heel Kick Combo)

**Theme: **"End Of Days" by Jim Johnston

**Golden Grin Inc.  
**

**Members:** Chains and Wolf

**Tag Team Finisher: **PayDay (Flapjack/Cutter Combo), Golden Grin Driver (Spike Piledriver)

**Theme: **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage

**Los Santos' Most Wanted  
**

**Members:** Franklin Clinton, Michael DeSanta, Trevor Philips and Lamar Davis

**Tag Team Finisher:** Los Santos Special (Slingshot Catapult/Lariat (Trevor) Combo), Fatal Concussion DDT (Flapjack DDT), Sandy Shores Driver (Double Death Valley Driver), Paleto Sweep (Russian Leg Sweep/Clothesline of Trevor (Trevor) Combo)

**Theme: **"Blood and Thunder" by Mastodon

**Tube-Generation-X  
**

**Members:** Vanoss, H2O Delirious and Gavin Free

**Tag Team Finisher: **Tube-X Curbstomp (Night Owl Crossface (Vanoss)/Double Foot Stomp (Delirious) Combo), Degavinator (Dragon Sleeper Hold (Delirious)/Scissors Kick (Gavin) Combo), Degenerator (Springboard Roundhouse Kick (Gavin)/V-Factor (Vanoss) Combo)

**Theme: **"The Kings" by Run DMC

**Reliable Excavation Demolition **

**Members:** Pyro and Heavy

**Tag Team Finisher: **Deadly Demolition (Aided Chokeslam), Ashes to Ashes (Big Boot to the back of the head (Pyro)/Spear (Heavy) combo)

**Theme: **"Out Of Fire" by Type O' Negative

**The Scorpios**

**Members: **Assassin Wot and Assassin Oney

**Tag Team Finishers:** K.O.K - _Killer of Killers_ (Nomad Bomb by Oney dropped into a E-Commerce by Wot), Buzzard Crash (Giant Swing by Oney into a Punt Kick by Wot), Morningstar (Running Lariat (Oney)/Chop Block (Wot) combo)

**Theme: **"Hunt You Down" by Saliva

**The Fans**

**Members: **Corey, Tony, Alex, Ash and Mark

**Tag Team Finishers:** Execution (Bicycle Kick (Tony)/Triple Powerbomb/Swan Splash (Ash) Combo), Frontal Assault (Bycicle Kick (Tony)/Spear (Mark) Combo), Guns Akimbo (MP5 (Mark) followed by a Swan Splash (Ash)), Into The Pit (Mark of The Bear (Mark) lifted and dropped into an Elevated Neckbreaker (Ash)), Twin Swan Song (Aided Fall Forward Side Slam)

**Theme: **"Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed

**Revolution-X**

**Members:** Jack Justice and Toby Shields

**Tag Team Finishers:** The X Rated (Samoan Drop/Neckbreaker Combo)

**Theme: **"Break The Line In The Sand" by Kayfabemashupz

**South European Order**

**Members: **Apulia, Athens, Cyprus, Andalusia and Murcia

**Tag Team Finishers: **Death of Fortress Europe (Two members of the SEO toss their opponent into the air before before one catches them and drives them into the mat with a Sit-out Scoop Slam Piledriver), Worldwide Backstabber (Electric Chair (Anyone) dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker (Apulia)), Rome and Byzantium Special (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam (Athens) followed by a Five-Stars Italian Splash (Apulia) followed by a Top-Rope Moonsault (Athens)), Spanish Neckbreaker (Granada Bomb (Andalusia)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Murcia) combo)

**Theme:** "Scarlet" by Periphery

**The Spiral Order**

**Members: **Echo and Archilus

**Tag Team Finishers:** Spiral Neckbreaker (Spinning Powerbomb (Echo)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Archilus) Combo), Spiral Backbreaker (Spinning Powerbomb (Echo)/Double Knee Backbreaker (Archilus) Combo)

**Theme:** "Coming Home" by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

**Other On-Air Personnel**

**Alexander Valant (Original Character) - **CEO and General Manager

**Theme: **"Nobody" by Skindred

**Howard "Buckshot" Holmes and Kreese Kreeley (MadWorld) - **Announce Team

**Tony Chimel (Real Life) – **Ring Announcer

**Moxxi and Ken Roseberg (Borderlands; GTA Vice City) - **Backstage Interviewers

**Spy (Team Fortress 2) – **Manager of Reliable Excavation Demolition


End file.
